Love Bound
by Runswithvampires92
Summary: AT the age of 17, a teenage girl should know what she would want out of live, who she wants to be, who she wants to become. But since the death of her father three years ago, Faith’s live hasn’t been the same. She recently moved to the town of Sychdyn
1. Summary

**AT the age of 17, a teenage girl should know what she would want out of live, who she wants to be, who she wants to become. But since the death of her father three years ago, Faith's live hasn't been the same. She recently moved to the small town of Sychdyn in Wales where her mother and twin Brother Lucas hope to start afresh. **

**Yet Faith believes there is nothing and no-one in this world that can heal the deep scars that have burdened all sense of hope. Until the beautiful golden-eyed creature saves her from the claws of despair. **

Thanks sooo much to my friend Sarina who helped me with this


	2. Chapter 1

Unfortunatly I in no way own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters :(

The light shone slowly through the window and found my face, suddenly waking me. I looked at the clock to see what time it was, my alarm hadn't gone off so I figured it must have been early. I peeked through the curtains to see the dull street of Sychdyn. We hadn't lived here long, we moved in July so that we wouldn't have to miss any school and that we could start 6th form in September. My mum had bought it with the money my dad had left her in his will. In an attempt to forget her grief, she moved me and my brother from our home in London to the dreary grey village of Sychdyn in North Wales. She believed it would help her forget the pain of losing her husband. I couldn't tell my mum how much I hated our new home; it would only make her feel worse and make me seem selfish, she'd probably think that I don't understand. My dad died three years ago from terminal cancer and it hit us hard as we were an extremely close family. The doctors explained that the illness had spread too far and that the chances of him surviving were becoming smaller by the minute. He was given three months to live, three months before their wedding anniversary. He died within two.

I groaned regretfully, it was only five o'clock. This meant that I still had an hour and a half until I had to start getting ready for school. I reached across my bedside table and flicked the light on so I could put my contacts in. I grabbed my copy of _The Book Thief _and started to read. The pages feathered, evidently showing the many times that I had read the book, my bookmark lay withered and worn on the middle of the book. I found that this book had become one of my many favourites as I had read it a total number of fifteen times in the last three months. As I settled down to read, my mind had forgotten the fact that today was the day that I would begin 6th form in a new school , a school where no one knew me, my family or my past.

I was so engrossed in the book that I nearly threw it into the air when my alarm clock suddenly blasted out Muse. Irritating as it may have been, I still had to get ready for the new school year. It swiftly dawned on me again that I was starting at a new school, with new people and perhaps my chances of being seen as a social reject would turn out to be small. I could be anyone I wanted to be, re-discover myself and only allow them to see what I wanted them to see. Since my dad died I was seen as a 'freak' as I had no desire to Fmake friends, I felt that people would only become my friend because of my dad's death, but it didn't matter how sorry or how bad they felt for me, it wasn't going to bring my dad back. I preferred to spend the time with my twin brother Lucas who knew how I felt and understood why I didn't want to make new friends.

I reluctantly got out of bed and ran for the bathroom as I knew how Lucas always liked to take his time in the morning, meaning that I wouldn't get the chance to have a shower. After my shower I headed back to my room and got dressed in the clothes my mum had bought for me the day before. I decided to wear my new dark skinny jeans with a long white printed t-shirt and my black ballet pumps. I stood in front of the mirror and sighed; I was extremely small and skinny and had straight brown, shoulder length hair. My mum always said that I was pretty, but all I saw was a teenager unsure of her identity.

At 8.30 Lucas walked into my room and threw himself on top of my bed while I grabbed my bag and iPod. Lucas was the complete opposite of me, he was tall, tanned sporty and charismatic. He always joked that I was adopted as I'm the odd person in my family being only five foot four, while my mother is five foot nine and Lucas being over six foot. It's scarily evident I don't come from this family. He suddenly got up off my bed and grabbed my bag strap to haul me down the stairs and out the door. We waited patiently for the bus to arrive; Lucas could see that I was irritated as the girls were sending flirtatious glances and hoots towards my brother. Seriously, it happens all the time and like I said, it's getting rather annoying. Why can't _I _get this sort of attention?

'Chillax Faith, you know that I'm not interested,' He whispered, 'they probably all have boyfriends anyway' he added quietly. Yeah, and buns in the oven too I thought bemused. He pulled a face whilst prancing around with his bag stuck up his shirt, as if he read my mind. Typical.

I laughed and threw my bag at him, his expression changed from laughing to hurt. I was shocked as I thought that I had only gently let go of the bag with little force. My i-pod isn't _that _heavy, is it? His face seeing my puzzled expression broke out into a wide cheesy grin. The other students looked at us as if we were crazy but we paid no attention. The bus finally arrived and pulled up in front of me. Lucas gave me a reassuring push and followed me onto the bus.

The 6th Form College looked huge from where we stood. The building seemed to loom over us as if it was going to gulp us up in an instance. The building looked old and dated; the walls were crawling with fresh green ivy hiding the evidence of the buildings old age. All the new students were now gathered outside the office to see which form they would be in. Lucas dragged me towards the board and let out an amused chuckle. I didn't have to look to see that we were in the same class…again. I'm sure that teachers have this crazy idea that twin brothers and sisters actually _enjoy _being in the same class as each other. 'Looks like you're stuck with me again Elfy!' I shot him my death glare and growled at him, he knew how much I hated 'Elfy'

We were separated into our new forms and taken to our new form rooms in which we would have to spend most of our time for the next _two_ years. Eurgh. I looked around at the other students who would probably just forget I exist after the first couple of weeks. I nudged Lucas and nodded in the direction of the group of girls talking about him a couple of rows back. He walked off to introduce himself, leaving me to my observations. It was then that I first saw him sitting at the back, staring out of the window. He was beautiful. His hair was an unusual shade of bronze, effortlessly styled in soft spikes without the use of any hair products, his skin was extremely pale (even for Wales) and his eyes were a beautiful gold colour. I sat and watched him throughout the whole of first period. He never seemed to notice me.

After first period we began our lessons. Lucas had chosen to take English language, business, physics and maths while I had taken English Literature, History, Psychology and music. He gave me a reassuring smile and left with the group of girls. I reluctantly got up to check my timetable and made my way towards History.

I walked to the back of the classroom, taking the seat next to the window. Staring out the window, day dreaming, I sensed the approach of the bronze haired boy. From the corner of my eye I could see him gracefully placing himself in the seat next to me. Every girl in the class stared at him with eyes and mouths open with awe.

'Hello, I'm Edward,' his smooth velvet voice wrapped me into a sudden ease while his golden eyes locked onto mine. My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. This, beautiful creature was speaking to _me,_ Faith Spencer, of all the girls he could have chosen to talk to, he picked _me. _I was able to gather my thoughts in time to answer.

'Um, hi, I'm Faith,' I was almost expecting a hand shake, but by the way he coiled his hands tightly together I thought better, 'So you're new to the area too right?' It was the only question I could think of at the time, the pure paleness of his skin amazed me, I wanted to know more.

'Yes. My family and I just moved from Paris where my father worked as a doctor. You're new too I guess,' he watched my face intensely, waiting for a reply, 'you seem even more nervous now you're not with your boyfriend.'

I blushed with embarrassment and looked down. I could feel the wind blowing through the open window above us, making me shiver. I suddenly felt him tense beside me. I glanced over my shoulder to see what the problem was. His eyes had turned pitch black and he glared at me as if this sudden mood change were my fault.

'I have to leave,' his voice sounding strained. I sat in awe as this boy got up and left with such grace, it left me utterly breathless.

Please Review it's my first story and I want to know what you think


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry haven't updated sooner. Have had LOADS of coursework deadlines to meet:( Next chapter is currently being written should be done soon :D**

**Please review it's my first story and want to know if its ok**

**Emily**

The morning dragged along; watching the minutes crawl by, my mind occupied itself with glimmers of hope that Edward would soon emerge into my English Literature class. He didn't come…but why did I feel so disappointed? What is it about this boy that makes me feel so…alive? I couldn't concentrate on any task we were given; my mind was way too pre-occupied on his sudden disturbed reaction in History. What did I say? And those eyes, oh those eyes! Who knew such beautiful, warm golden eyes could turn so disturbingly black?

The bell rang for lunch; I got up and silently made my way to the Student Common Room where no doubt I would find Lucas surrounded by a group of girls. I headed towards the faded wooden door, assuming this would be the common room; it was covered in poster of upcoming events. Jeez! First day of school and social events had already been organised! The walls were pale yellow but couldn't been seen as most of the walls were plaster with posters of celebs that were considered 'pin-ups'. It was evident that not everyone took a liking to Cliff Richard, his picture had been totally covered with; well let's just say 'interesting' artwork. Old faded blue sofas were dotted all around the room (I'm guessing it was to contrast it with the yellow walls, failing miserably of course) a pool table with three legs; the fourth supported by a stack of boxes, and in the corner the jukebox played Kings of Leon. To say this room was packed was an understatement, the students crammed at least 5 people on a sofa designed to fit only 3.

Lucas, predictably, was surrounded by a group of girls, desperate to get his attention. I had never heard so many fake giggles in my life! I was amused to see that Lucas didn't seem to be enjoying himself. He shot a glance as if to say 'save me!' Which was slightly worrying as attention is what he thrived off. I walked slowly to the group of girls that had my brother surrounded like some piece of helpless meat. I could only think of one word to describe this bunch....orange! The 'have you been tangoed?' was obviously considered literally here.

I pulled Lucas from their grasp, "Lucas, your ego is something needs to be scientifically tested, I'm not sure anyone would consider it 'safe' with you around." He turned to me and pulled that pathetically huge grin, "Hey! It's better than doing drugs!" I gave him a hard sisterly nudge, although it was pretty lame as I'd ended up laughing like a loon. We sat there in silence for a while; I noticed that Lucas hadn't spoken a single word since my 'heroic rescue'. Probably still traumatised by the orangeness of their skin or looking for his next victim. I looked at his face, just to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep or anything. I was intrigued by the length of his gaping mouth and bulging eyes, he was staring in awe at something....make that _'something' _a girl, unsurprisingly.

'Man she is fine!!! I have to go over and introduce myself!' Lucas got up and made his way across the common room. I noticed his usual walk had turned into a sort 'strut'; this didn't seem to do him any favours. A couple of the guys who were sitting across from us stared at him with amused faces.

'Lucas _don't,_ you'll only make a fool of yourself! Do you want to be seen as a player already? It's only our first day,' I pleaded with him wanting him to come and sit down, but he had already arrived at his destination, much to my dismay, and began to introduce himself. I hurried across the room actually _hoping _to trip over. I collided into Lucas who had stopped a few feet away from the girl that had no doubt caught his attention.

It was then that I noticed whose family he was talking to. There he was; my angel, my sculpture of pure perfection, the golden eyed boy…Edward. He looked up and his eyes met mine. Beautiful is the only word that echoed in my mind. I could feel my legs struggling to keep me up, my heart was racing and a sudden surge of electricity shot through me. Butterflies fluttered busily in my stomach causing me to blush a deep pink.

'Hello Faith,' his voice although like velvet sounded strained, I could feel my body tingle causing every hair and goose bump to surface. He didn't smile, he just…stared. I felt myself drown into his liquid golden eyes, unable to climb out, I couldn't and I wouldn't allow it.

'Hi,' I said was breathlessly, I could feel the air being drawn out of me. He smiled unexpectedly and turned. The breath was now literally knocked out of me. I managed to look up yet to be greeted with four more striking creatures. Their faces were perfectly sculptured, their cheekbones sharp and defined. But I noticed that they were paler than anyone else in the room, their skin was ashen and flawless and I was sure that the blonde girl by the window sparkled slightly. She looked like an angel, no, a goddess. A goddess of beauty, I don't think I've ever seen something so spectacular, _ever. _Her shining blonde hair draped over her shoulders, I could see that it was naturally wavy. I noticed that most of the girls in the common room were glaring at her. I didn't blame them she could make any girl take a hit on her self confidence with one glance. She sat on the opposite side to Edward looking bored and as though the boys in the college were covered in something disgusting. It was then that I realised the reason for Lucas coming over to this group of people. He no doubt thought he had a chance with Edward's sister, and by the look Edward's brother give him it was obvious she was not single.

'Ciao I'm Lucas... and you are?' He stated trying to put on his best Italian accent. (At this point I had to suppress a laughing fit. It was not often Lucas put on a fake accent to impress a girl, but when he did it was hilarious.)

At this point Edward began chuckle. It suddenly dawned on me that Edward still thought that Lucas and I were dating. I blushed crimson, but didn't care Edward's laugh fascinated me. He was a complete different person when he was with these people. Perhaps he really didn't like me.

'Faith if I were you I would try and stop your _boyfriend_ flirting with my sister.' his voice sounded strained but he seemed to still be enjoying my brother's idiotic behaviour.

'_Okay..._ sure Edward. By the way this doofus is my twin brother Lucas' he looked puzzled he obviously did not expect me to introduce him in such a rude way. But then again he did assume we were dating so maybe he was not expecting that statement. I had grabbed onto Lucas' arm and began to shake him violently trying to get some sense out of him. As I thought that Edward's brother looked ready to confront him and judging their differences in size Lucas would defiantly lose.

'Lucas I think your attempt at flirting has seriously failed..... HELLO!! Are you in there??' I gave his a knock on the head, trying to show that he looked like a brainless idiot. He shrugged it off and faced me and gave me his pathetically big grin. At that moment I knew that he would not give up on his quest for this girl.

Edward's pixie-like sister got up and nudged Edward. 'Eddie are you going to introduce us to your new friends?' I noticed that Edward's brothers were _trying _to suppress laughter at his nickname. In my opinion by the look in Edward's eyes he looked like he was going to attack them right there.

'Alice its EDWARD! You know how much I hate Eddie.... Oh yeah I was about to. Faith these are my siblings Emmett is the tall guy with dark hair, Jasper is sitting next to him, Rosalie and this pixie is Alice' he smirked obviously pleased that his nickname irritated her. She then began jumping up and down 'We're going to be great friends. This is great I have a new shopping buddy', this actually sent fear through me. I hated shopping and Alice looked like the kind of person who shopped for hours.

Lucas chose this moment to realise that he was getting nowhere with Rosalie, he began to shift his weight uncomfortably obviously wanting to get away from the Cullen's. He quickly glared at me, obviously wanting me to create an excuse for us to leave. I turned to Edward and said 'I'm really sorry about Lucas. His ego is quite dangerous. I'm going to go and hit him over the head, because of his idiotic behaviour' Emmett seemed to have a coughing fit, but in my opinion he was trying to suppress his laughter.

I turned and grabbed Lucas' arm, wanting to get away from the embarrassing scene. 'Faith I'm sorry for assuming you and Lucas were dating it was a wrong assumption on my half and I apologise. I'll see you soon'. He smiled that perfect crooked smile which left my mind totally bewildered. Lucas had to shake me several times before I became fully coherent. Edward smiled once more and turned back to his family. I turned and practically ran out of the common room embarrassed at my incoherency in Edward's company. Taking a deep breath I realised that things may not be as bad as I thought they would be. Especially with the Cullen's around. There was definitely a mystery about them and I was determined to figure out what it was.


	4. Chapter 3

**This story is an Edward/Faith story. There is no Bella, but Faith's blood attracts Edward like Bella's did**

**Please Review!!!**

**Thanks Sarina :D**

After Lucas had made a complete and utter fool of himself in front of the Cullen's I needed to get away from the common room. I made a quick exit needing to compose myself before I attempted to sit through another lesson.

The toilets were full of gossiping year 13 girls. They were talking about their summer vacations and the 'new meat' as they had put it. It didn't surprise me that the Cullen's seemed to be their favourite topic of gossip. It caught me off guard that whenever the girls mentioned Edward's name a flare of anger surged within me.

The room slowly emptied ....no doubt the girls had re-entered the common room to catch a glimpse of the 'new meat' for a second time. I was finally on my own to collect my thoughts. I sighed realising that I would have to sit through another pain-staking slow lesson while thinking of…_Him_. I grabbed my timetable and checked what torture lay ahead of me for the next hour. I smiled; music was bound to keep my mind off the Cullen's… well one of them anyway!

I rushed toward the music room, not wanting to be late. The corridor was a pale blue colour with photographs of musical instruments and performances hanging unevenly on the walls. The classroom door was shut and the lights were turned off. Confused, I looked around only to see that there wasn't anyone there. I looked through the glass-pane in the door just to check. The walls were a bright yellow, they too were plastered in pictures and ancient instruments, yet it made the room seem almost home-like…comfortable. The tables and chairs were set out in rows of fours with the occasional abandoned chair randomly placed at the end of a table. It was obvious that this would be the music room; in the far front of the class was a wide open-spaced area, along the side stood an old faded, wooden piano which had seen better days.

Unwilling to return to the common room again and avoiding anymore family embarrassments, I walked silently into the room and found a seat by the window. I checked my watch realising that I still had fifteen minutes to kill. Great! I couldn't stand the silence any longer and made my way into the music storeroom. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I sure as hell was looking for _something. _The storeroom was cramped with yet again, ancient instruments ranging from oboes to recorders to bongos. Dust emerged from the smallest of places with every move I made. My eyes helplessly searched the room in hope of finding the one musical instrument I longed for…

The beautiful mahogany object was perched on top of a worn out case, covered in dust. It was painful to look at; I knew it longed to be played. Reaching for the object, it made a warm sound as soon as I'd touched its strings. I made my way back into the music room and settled into my chair. The dust floated off the neck and body leaving thick white marks on my jeans. I carefully wiped the object clean when it hummed a low soft tune. I closed my eyes as I listened quietly. The memories came flowing back to me one by one as I began to play each cord.

He smiled at me and then laughed that big laugh of his as I ran towards him with my delicate arms reaching out towards him, occasionally stumbling over my clumsy legs. He scooped me up into his big arms and gave me one of his bear hugs, "hello my little angel face." His eyes crinkled as he gave me another warm smile. I giggled and kissed him on the nose, "hi daddy! Look! I made you a picture!" I held up the piece of paper with the picture of what only appeared to be a guitar. His guitar. The one he played on day in and day out, the one he strummed softly each night to help me sleep. Each night he would play me the same song, Wish You Were Here by the great Pink Floyd, I refused to let him play any other.

I opened my eyes only to find my cheeks wet with streaming tears. I forgot how much I actually missed my dad. My heart was hurting and I could feel the lump in my throat getting bigger. I guess I had forgotten how much time had passed. A loud slam of the door snapped me back to reality; I viciously wiped my cheeks with the sleeve of my shirt, composed myself and set the guitar on the stand next to the piano. Turning round, I met the gazes of all of the students staring at me. Had they been there all this time? Had they seen me cry? I felt lost; I didn't know whether to smile or just sit there staring blankly back at them.

The teacher chose that moment to make his appearance; he was tall with big round glasses. His name was Mr Banner and told everyone to grab a seat. The classroom began to buzz as everyone rushed to get the "good" seats. Childish I know. It wasn't like they were playing musical chairs and the last people wouldn't get seats.

I saw Edward and his sister Alice walk into the classroom. With all the hope I could muster, I willed any God out there that they would sit near me. So that maybe I could get to know them better. At that moment Alice saw the seats next to me and pulled a reluctant Edward towards me. It confused me that his mood changed so suddenly, when I first spotted him he was laughing and talking to Alice then when he first stepped into the classroom he seemed to have become rigid. I couldn't understand why it felt as if a group of butterflies were flying around inside my stomach, as I thought about sitting near Edward for the next year.

"Welcome class!" Mr Banner began with an introduction to the music course, "If you look to your left, which is the opposite of your right, you will find your partner for the next year or so. That is depending on whether or not you'll be willing to carry on the course until the very last note." He smiled to himself, satisfied with his lame joke. A flutter of glee went through me as I glanced at the golden eyed boy sitting on my left. He, however, appeared not to agree, his face looked stern and unsatisfied.

"Now, for those of you that have been here in Gwener High for a while now, will know exactly what is required at the start of each new school year," all around me, students were moaning and groaning. Suddenly a wave of panic flooded through me. We each had to perform a piece so that Mr Banner could assess each of our music ability. Normally I didn't mind people hearing me play, but in front of two of the Cullen's I was terrified.

Alice was called upon first. She got up gracefully and 'danced' across the classroom, introduced herself and gave an introduction to her performance. I could not imagine Alice playing an instrument, so I guessed that she would be a singer.

Sure enough the introduction of Love Song began. I hated this song; Lucas had a habit of breaking into the chorus whenever he felt that I needed to lighten up. I was interested in Alice's voice though, perhaps she would make the song her own. She really did make the song her own; instead of the usual pop vocals Alice gave the song a more natural sound, she had a smooth yet strong voice that could halt anyone. She was given a loud applause. She curtsied making everyone laugh then danced back to her seat.

Next up was Adam. He rose from his chair and slowly walked towards the front of the class, took hold of the guitar and sat himself down on the piano stool. He looked up at me and grinned, a hint of pleasure gleamed in his brown eyes. I flinched and looked down at my tightly clasped hands. Adam cleared his throat and started to play Wonderwall. I must admit, his voice was just like the original singer's but it conveyed a slight dreamy tone. I had to close my eyes to stop myself from staring at him, not that I was beginning to fall head over heels in love with him, but I didn't want to display my surprise at his talent. He finished with a smile plastered right across his face.

He was good, but boy did he know it. He swaggered back to his seat and turned towards me and gave me a flirtatious wink. Did he expect me to swoon at his feet or something? This boy was cute but it seemed that he was totally aware of it.

A girl called Jessica pranced towards the microphone. The name suited her; she was small with brown curly hair and brown eyes, ordinary. She walked with her nose in the air so that she seemed to be looking down upon all the others (which would have been quite difficult seeing that she was so small). "Hi!" she squealed, "my name is Jessica and I'm a singer!" For some utterly strange reason, I took an interest in what her singing voice would be like, anyone with a voice as high as hers was bound to take notice.

Taylor Swift's Love Story began to play and all the music students could tell that she had missed her cue. So she restarted the track. Well her voice was ummm.....interesting it intrigued me as to how she had managed to get on the A Level music course with a voice that sounded like a duck being strangled. To make matters worse she had attempted to perform a dance routine that had involved lots of waving her arms in the air. In my opinion it just looked like she was directing air traffic.

During Jessica's 'performance' Alice turned to me and began to talk about random stuff. "Hi Faith...so what do you think of my performance?" I assured her I thought that she was amazing and very talented. She then began to ask me about life before I came to north Wales.

"So why did you come to North Wales, Faith? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself". I took a deep breath. For some reason I felt that I could trust her, she seemed genuine.

"Well, we moved here over the summer, my mum was extremely depressed after the death of my father. She wanted to leave London; it held too many painful memories for her. So she pulled Lucas and me out of school, and moved us here. I don't like it but what can I do about it? It makes mum happy" I sighed I had never admitted this to anyone but here I was, admitting my problems to a total stranger. She gave me a sympathetic smile and turned towards Jessica. I think I could really like Alice she seemed to know that I couldn't speak about my past any longer. I turned back to watch Jessica finish her performance, Mr Banner caught me as my gaze wondered out of the window. He announced that I would perform next.

As I got up praying my two left feet would not trip me over the class broke out into quite whispering. I shut them out concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other knowing that my clumsiness could hit at any moment.

I carefully lifted the guitar and felt the sadness surge through me again. I racked my brain trying to think of something to play. My mood always influenced the music I played. Still feeling upset thinking about my dad, I decided to play the goodbye piece I wrote when everything changed in my life. I had written it shortly after mum said we were leaving London.

"Hi, I'm Faith I'll be playing a piece I wrote myself, it's called 'Forever is For Always'". The class became unnaturally silent. I peeked at Edward and Alice, and noticed that Edward had stopped moving he looked like a Greek god in statue form. He looked peaceful and in expectation. I blushed in embarrassment. What if he thinks I'm awful? These thoughts surprised me as I don't normally care what people think of me, I'm usually just in the background, so suddenly caring what a boy thought of me was strange.

I closed my eyes and this time concentrated on the happy memories of the times I had spent with Lucas and dad in his car workshop. It became too much for me to handle and I ended the piece suddenly, knowing tears would appear at any moment. I took a much needed gulp of air and hesitated before I opened my eyes again.

The classroom was completely silent. Each student looked amazed and Mr Banner looked like he wanted to start clapping and jumping up and down. I quickly glanced at Alice unsure of what she thought of my talent. Edward was smiling it was a beautiful crooked grin that made fireworks explode in my stomach. I couldn't understand the feelings that Edward made me feel; I felt lightheaded and giddy.

I hurried back to my seat, to find Alice practically jumping in hers. I blushed crimson as most of the class still stared at me. I thought Alice was going to ask me something, but at that moment I could have sworn I heard a low growl erupt from somewhere near me.

Edward got up and walked towards the classroom piano. I was slightly taken aback, I imagined Edward more of a guitarist than a piano player. He seemed to become increasingly mysterious the more time I spent near him, which made me even _more _determined to figure him out.

His velvet voice flowed towards me as he introduced himself. I noticed that most of the girls were drooling at the sight of him. I had to suppress a hiss; they were drooling over _MY_ Edward. I was shocked at my reaction, that wasn't me! Why am I acting like this?!

"Hello, my name is Edward and I will be playing a piece called Claire Du Lune composed by Debussy." He gracefully sat down, took a deep breath and started to play. His hands and fingers glided gently over each key producing the most beautiful music I had ever heard. Closing my eyes, I imagined each gentle note tenderly kissing my cheek, then towards my jaw and softly on my neck. A warm feeling embraced my body as I slowly began to drift off with the music, with…Edward.

As I opened my eyes, I found Edward staring intently at me. His face set to marble, not moving and didn't show any signs of doing so either. For a moment, I lost myself in those golden eyes of his…again. What was he doing to me? Was this his intention? It was at that moment I realised something…something that seemed now more obvious than ever. I was…in love with him. Dammit it was more than that! How can I explain? I can't! The feeling was so powerful, it blocked all other emotions, literally threw them outside of my body, not allowing a single one of them to re-enter my body. All that was left in me was pure _love. _Love for _him. _

The notes quietened and blew their last kiss. I exhaled; I must have stopped breathing somehow. Edward rose from his chair, not breaking his gaze from mine. The room seemed to have slowed right down as he made his way towards me.

"Faith I…" The bell rang. His eyes turned looked distressed as the students busily exited the room. I forced a look to show him that I was listening, but he only became more and more distracted as he got closer. A breeze blew past me as the class door opened. His face contorted into agony, I was sure he let out a slight hiss. Before I could even say a word, Edward span round and disappeared into the crowd of students.

"I knew he'd do that," Alice chirped.


	5. Author's Note

Hi!

Im REALLY SORRY I haven't updated in forever!

My life has been crazy busy lately. As had LOADS of exams that I needed to pass to continue my course next year and also I'm close to taking my driving test....so most of my time is spent driving atm

I've finished all my exams so I am back to writing the next chapter. I promise that it will be a long one

I can't decide whether or not to bring Jacob into the story...let me know what you think


End file.
